Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic member used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a method for producing the electrophotographic member. Examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus include a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile, and a multifunction machine having functions of the foregoing machines.
Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include electrophotographic members such as a roller (e.g., fixing roller) and a belt (e.g., fixing belt) each obtained by coating a rubber layer with a fluorine-based resin.
To manage such an electrophotographic member, a marked portion (e.g., a character string such as a manufacturer's serial number) can be formed (hereafter also referred to as “marking”) in the electrophotographic member.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-338350 discloses a method in which marking is performed on a rubber layer and then the rubber layer is coated with a fluorine-based resin. Specifically, the marking is performed by irradiating a rubber layer with iron red with laser beams. Consequently, the marked portion turns black, and thus is easily recognized visually against the surrounding bright portion with iron red.
However, when a dark (e.g., black) rubber layer is used, it is difficult to visually recognize the marked portion 1f the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-338350 is employed.